


Misfire

by Grumpinni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: And super lame, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Engineer, Mentions of Medic - Freeform, Sniper and Scout are dorks, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scout does a double finger pistols to Sniper and Sniper pretends he got shot, so they both decide to joke around and play out a death scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend because I thought it was cute and I wanted to write it so? Idk gave me some more motivation honestly. This is just a short drabble that probably wont be continued unless I change my mind over the summer. But chances are it wont get another chapter so don't hold your breath for it. It's also un-beta'd so if you see any errors I'll try to correct them as they're pointed out.

It was another normal day after a battle in 2Fort. Scout would sit in Sniper’s camper-van and hang out with his significant other. This had been a routine for about five months, and neither would want change it. It was fun really. Scout talking about some kills he made, or some unfair deaths that happened to him, and Sniper would just sit there and nod, insert some comments, and when Scout was done, share a story of his own from the day’s long battle. Usually about some intense fight he would get into with the enemy Spy, or a horrific event with the other teams Pyro finding his nest.

“Man, I’ll tell ya, it was so damn shitty! Like, okay, I get that Medic can be kinda a dick when it comes to healin’ othas, but to fuckin’ ignore me the entire battle? Un-freakin’-believeable! I har’ly did anythin’ to him, so why’s he gotta be all in a pissy mood towards me?” Scout huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. 

“Well, to be fair love, ya did replace all of his tools with a child’s toy doctor set.” Sniper snorted and folded his glasses and tucked them into his shirt. Scout laughed and grinned widely at the mentioning of it. 

“It was a simple prank! Not like I kept his tools, I gave ‘em back eventually. ‘Sides, he should be thankin’ me! I dunno what for, but I mean, gotta switch up the routine a little bit y’know? He’s like, the only person on this fuckin’ team who I hadn’t pranked. That and Engie.. Wont forget that.. A whole week with those fuckin’ sentries shootin’ me an’ me alone! It really surprises me how good that guy is with machines. So uh.. I guess protip for you, don’t get on either Engie’s or Medic’s bad side. Especially at the same time apparently. I’m pretty sure that Engie somehow made the respawn put me into BLU territory once too.. Man, and all I did was hide his toolbox.” The Bostanian chuckled softly at the fond memory and picked the wraps at his hands, “Anyways, what’s fo’ dinner? We eatin’ here or wit the otha guy’s? I mean, me personally, I think I wanna eat here cus I’m pretty sure Medic is cookin’ tonight an’ I don’t feel like dyin’ from food related illnesses just to come back through respawn an’ get the whole ‘I told ya so’ spiel from everyone when I get back into the dinin’ hall.”

“We can eat in.” Sniper said and nodded. 

“Aww, man you’s the best!” Scout grinned and shot Sniper a double pistols with a laugh. Sniper took the opportunity to have some fun with the kid, and pretended like he got shot in the gut. 

 

The marksman fell to his knees, holding his stomach and making very, _very_ sad attempts at fake pain noises. Scout looked at his hands in faux horror and immediately went to Sniper.   
“O-Oh my gawd, Snipes, shit dude I didn’t mean ta shoot ya!” Scout tried to suppress a laugh that was trying so hard to escape him. 

“Scout..” Sniper said softly and grabbed the runner’s hand. “Scout it hurts.” The sniper snorted quietly but covered it up with a cough. 

“Snipes c’mon man just stay wit me man, I-I-” He laughed, “I can find Medic and he’ll patch ya right up.”

“I’m not gonna make it love.” Sniper cupped Scout’s cheeks, “You’ll have to go on without me.” He mumbled and rubbed small circles into Scout’s cheeks. 

“Sniper c’mon man please.” Scout whined pitifully. “It’s hardly a wound! I mean, seriously this is nothin’ to you. You’ve prolly been shot a good few times in the gut once and not died right? This is nothin’! We can patch it up and you’ll be good as new! Snipes please ya gotta hold on. For me. Please.” He fake sobbed into Sniper’s hands. Even though he had a huge grin on his face, Sniper still played along.

“I’m sorry darling.” Sniper smiled, “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too..” Scout fake sniffled and place a hand on one of Sniper’s. The runner lost it. He couldn’t keep up the charade anymore. He leaned in gave the Australian a short kiss and laughed some more. Sniper pulled him in for a hug and Scout tucked his head against the taller man’s neck. They just sat like that for a while laughing with each other.

“Aw, I love you roo.” Sniper mumbled softly and gave the runner a kiss on the forehead. 

“Love you too legs.” Scout hummed heard Sniper laugh lowly in his chest. Sniper started to laugh before he said something, so Scout knew that it was gonna be something weird.

“Sticks me leggy out real far.” The bushman whispered into Scout’s ear and Scout immediately pushed him away and shook his head.

“Just.. Get outta here man oh my god.” Sniper just laughed even more and pulled the smaller boy back closer to himself and cuddled him for a moment longer.

 

Even though the floor wasn’t really a good place to cuddle, they did it anyways. Scout’s stomach is what brought them both from their small cuddle pile and back into reality. Scout blushed from slight embarrassment.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Scout mumbled softly. Sniper hummed and patted Scout’s stomach.

“No worries hops, let’s get ya some food yeah?” The Aussie sat up, pulling the Bostanian along with him.

“Yeah! What’re your thoughts for food? Can we get a pizza? Man, the pizza from that one place, fuck what’s it called? Andre’s I think? it’s  _ soooooo  _ good. Not the best pizza by far though. Back home, we had this pizza place just in town and  _ man _ did the pizza there taste fuckin’ fantastic! It’s got the perfect amount’a sauce and che-” Scout was cut by Sniper’s lips upon his own. The kiss didn’t last long, just long enough to keep the boy quiet so Sniper could talk.

“If we’re getting a pizza, you’re payin’ the delivery fee  _ plus  _ the tip.” He smirked down at the other.

“Uhhh…” Scout thought, “On the otha hand, whadda you got lyin’ around?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaye and if you aren't you should follow my writing blog on Tumblr: Grumpinni.tumblr.com  
> I don't use it too much but?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
